northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 74: This Is Terrible! Trouble In The Senate
Oracle 74: This Is Terrible! Trouble In The Senate (これはひどい！上院でのトラブル Kore wa hidoi! Jōin de no toraburu) is the seventy-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Senate hearing turns in danger as the Chariot Soldiers were approaching in the Senate. Due to this, Irie and Chisato faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Plot After presenting the witnesses by batch, Erika called the first witness. There he stated in his testimonial that Mayor Akazawa came to Hirakawa City Business Center along with Rie. They were both hiding behind the tree in front of the business center building. After a few minutes, he saw Rie threw a grenade to the people who were passing by in the business center building and created a huge explosion. Erika asked him if he's sure if it's Rie was the mastermind of the incident, and he said that she was the mastermind. Meanwhile, while covering the Senate hearing, Chisato felt something, so she ordered her news team to continue covering the hearing, and left. As she went outside the Session Hall, she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were approaching to the Senate building. Because of this, she called Irie to head on to hallway immediately. In the hospital, as she found out that Rie was the mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast, Anaira anguished her anger towards Rie, and she can't forgive what she did. Also, she didn't forgive Mayor Akazawa for framing her up and creating a demolition job to destroy her image. Fatima and Hiroyo came to Anaira to calm down, leading her to breakdown and cried loudly. Meanwhile, as Irie reached to the hallway of the Senate building, she asked Chisato about what happen. Chisato said to her that a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching in the Senate building. As they saw the group of Chariot Soldiers were heading in the Senate building, they transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 07 and Chariot Fighter Flash respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Unknown to them, they were observed by Mayor Akazawa, Rie and Archos. As the battle ends, they used Energy Target Burst and Flash Blast respectively to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Chisato noticed that there were Chariot Fighters who were observed in their battle, so she called them to face them in a battle. Few seconds later, Mayor Akazawa and the two Chariot Fighters came and they praised Chisato and Irie in their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Irie asked them about their purpose, and Archos replied that they came to interfere the Senate hearing. Afterwards, the Chariot Fighters transformed into their armor form and faced the two Armored Fighters. Anaira fell asleep after she anguished her anger towards Mayor Akazawa and Rie. Fatima told to Hiroyo that it was the first time she saw her anguishing her anger towards to a person she made her life miserable. Hiroyo, on the other hand, told to Fatima that this was not her first time to see a person who totally anguished her anger towards to another person. She explained it to her that during her childhood, her older sister totally anguished her anger towards to the bullies who made her life and her older brother's life miserable. As a result, the bullies stopped their bullying towards her and her older brother because they're afraid of her older sister. Because of this, Fatima asked her where are her older siblings, and Hiroyo said that she doesn't know where they are because she has no communication with them by then. But she said that she wanted to reunite with her older siblings someday because she missed them very much, especially her older sister, who treats her as the superhero among the siblings. Fatima, on the other hand, told her that she doesn't have to worry because her wish will came true someday. Meanwhile, Irie and Chisato teamed up and they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Fighters. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told them that they will return back to face them again in a battle and left. Chisato said that it's better that the Chariots will never come back again, and Irie agreed what she said. Return back to the Senate building after fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Kyoko asked Irie what was happened. Irie said that the Chariot Soldiers approached a while ago, and fortunately she and Chisato defeated them before they enter and interrupt the Senate hearing. After they discussed, Irie was called for her turn to testify, so she said to Kyoko that they will talk later and headed inside the Session Hall. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa felt disappointed about their failed mission to interrupt the Senate hearing. Archos, on the other hand, blamed the two Armored Fighters for getting their way to interrupt their plan. In order to interrupt the Senate hearing, Rie had an idea to set up another plan. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen felt disappointed about the outcome of the result of the mission of Mayor Akazawa and others. Because of this, he transformed himself as Chariot Fighter Emperor and he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City imnediately. In the Session Hall, Irie stated in her testimonial that she has a strong evidence to prove that Rie was the mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast according to the first witness. There she presented a video which was sent to her by an unknown sender a while ago. Meanwhile in the hospital, while Anaira was sleeping, Fatima and other Armored Fighters watched the coverage of the Senate hearing wherein Irie was testified. Hiroyo asked Fatima if Irie will tell the truth about the true mastermind of the incident, and Fatima believed that Irie will tell the truth. As the video played and while Irie explained to the senators, the people inside the Session Hall watched Mayor Akazawa and Rie went to Hirakawa City Business Center and hid behind the tree in front of the business center building. While hiding, Rie took something suspicious from her pocket. Irie explained to them that it was the high-grade grenade Rie took from her pocket. Afterwards, Mayor Akazawa gave a signal to Rie and then, she threw the grenade to the people who were walking across the business center building and created a huge explosion. Meanwhile, Anaira opened her eyes and she saw Fatima and other Armored Fighters watching the coverage of the Senate hearing. When she saw Anaira finally woke up, Fatima came and she told her to not to watch the coverage because it will cause her to stress again. After presenting the video, Irie also stated that she also had an evidence to prove that a Chariot is the true mastermind of the explosion. Erika asked her where's her another evidence, and Irie showed to Erika and her fellow senators the shell/debris of a high-grade grenade which was she recovered from the blast site. She explained to them that the high-grade grenade was made by a Chariot since the humans can't make a very strong explosive device because of its very hazardous chemicals which were the ingredients of a high-grade grenade. Also she explained to them that a high-grade grenade can destroy up to ten buildings at the same time compare to the grenades made by humans. Meanwhile as he entered Hirakawa City together with the Chariot Soldiers, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mayor Akazawa what they were doing, and he replied that they did their job to interfere the Senate hearing. He did not finish his sentence because Emperor Ryuuen scolded him and said that they were failed in their mission. He also told them that if they were failed in their mission, then he will be the one to accomplish it, since he has guts to interfere the Senate hearing immediately. He told to the Chariot Soldiers to head on to the Senate immediately, and left afterwards. As Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Soldiers left; Mayor Akazawa, Archos and Rie stared steadily. Meanwhile, Hiroyo felt something that there were a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching, so she told to Fatima to go out of the hospital immediately to check the situation outside, and left hurriedly. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 54, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 74: A Great Case To Chase, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 09, and Never Surrender episode 44. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes